Gravity
by xXduncanxloverXx
Summary: Duncan comes up with a ridiculous theory that he can defy the laws of gravity. How does he prove it to a certain hot tempered brunette? Well, you can either sit there and wonder, or read and find out.


Gravity

Nobody's POV

"I'm amazing, that's why," a green mohawk wearing teen smirked.

"Duncan, how many times do I have to tell you? It is _impossible_!" our favorite CIT exasperated, clenching her fists in annoyance.

Allow me to explain; thanks to Courtney's completely deranged English teacher, her and Duncan were paired up for a project that just so happened to be worth twenty percent of their grades. Which, in simple terms, means that Courtney does all the work while Duncan sits there and plays video games the whole time.

At this particular moment they were walking through the park, headed to Courtney's house to begin the work, when Duncan came up with a ridiculous theory that he could defy the laws of gravity. Now, Courtney knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, so to speak, but she didn't think he was _that_ stupid. According to her, every law is a rule, and rules aren't mean to be broken. Especially if it's gravity that you're talking about.

But Duncan on the other hand, thinks every rule has to be broken at least once, no questions asked.

Although at this point, he really wasn't paying much mind to what the brunette was saying, but more towards the reaction he was getting out of her. He loved how she got all frustrated whenever they got in an argument, which was pretty much every time they spoke. Her nose would crinkle up and her cheeks would flush red with anger, which, for some odd reason, he found very attractive on her. Meanwhile, when her face burned with rage, he could spot seven little freckles right above her nose, which he thought was just down right adorable.

The truth is, Duncan always had a thing for Courtney ever since the sixth grade. Now that it was the beginning of junior year, he decided to kick it up a notch. He would get in arguments just to have a chance to hear her voice, and flirt with her constantly. Even if it meant getting detention for a week, he'd still do it. Even though he would more than likely just skip it.

But all the same, he'd still do it.

"Nothing is impossible Princess," Duncan said with his confident boyish smirk as they continued to walk through the rather large park, which was now covered in autumn colored leaves.

"Then you _obviously_ never tried slamming a revolving door," she shot back with a smirk of her own. "And stop calling me Princess!" she screeched as she let his whole statement sink in.

"Huh, sassy. I like it," he purred as he shot her a wink. "But no can do Princess." Did I mention he also likes to get on her nerves? A lot.

Courtney's cheeks came alive with a fiery red blush, half in embarrassment, half in anger. She always wondered just how Duncan could be so predictable, yet she would _still_ blush like mad. All of her friends teased her that she and Duncan had something going on between them, but Courtney would just yell at them and explain she hated his guts...and every other part of him.

Yet she still felt that deep down inside, but not very deep, she always sort of had a thing for the delinquent. She wasn't sure if it was the way he talked, how he didn't have a care in the world, or his striking icy blue eyes that she loved. Maybe it was all three.

She was never really sure.

"Ugh," Courtney groaned. She looked up to the now purple-blue sky and asked, "Why? Why me?"

"Aw, don't be like that babe," Duncan smirked as he slung an arm around her shoulder and brought her close. She was so close, that he could smell the vanilla and cinnamon shampoo she used, radiating off of her. He wondered if it was possible to get high off of a girls scent...

"Get away from me you neanderthal," Courtney said in somewhat fake disgust as she shrugged his arm off. He merely chuckled at her actions.

"Fine, but do you still wanna know how I can defy gravity babe?" he asked slyly.

"Sure, what have I got to loose?" she sighed. She also decided Duncan making a fool out f himself wouldn't prove too bad either.

"Sweet!" he exclaimed at he pumped a fist in the air. He hung around Geoff way too often.

"Yeah yeah yeah, now can you please just show me so we can go home and start on this project now?" Courtney asked annoyed.

"Looks like that pole's not coming out of your ass anytime soon," he remarked, shoving his hands in his pockets as a sudden wind rolled by.

"I do _not_ have a pole up my butt!" she seethed as she glared at Duncan. He was completely unfazed by this, mainly because it was an everyday thing, possibly every hour.

"Right," he mocked. "And I've never done anything illegal. Nice try though Princess." She was at her boiling point by now.

"Can you just show me how you can 'defy gravity' so we can leave?" she asked again, using finger quotes on 'defy gravity'.

"Alright then," he smirked. Duncan saw a huge oak tree just a few yards ahead of them, and run under it. She thought he looked rather handsome leaning against the giant tree, his mohawk limping slightly to the side because of a gust of wind that swept through.

"What are you doing?" Courtney asked, rather curious to see where this was going.

"Come here," he demanded. She hesitated for a minute, not sure it she should. What good thing could possibly come out of him using her in an experiment to defy gravity? Absolutely nothing, that's what.

Duncan pointed his index finger out, then curled it back up, signaling for her to come. Courtney sighed as she slowly walked over to Duncan, ending up right in front of him.

"Now what?" she asked, not seeming to notice how close they where, or the devious smirk growing on his face. If she moved her hand barely an centimeter, they would be touching.

"This," Duncan whispered. She soon felt his hands locked around her waist, and his lips crashed down over hers. She just stood there for a second, mostly in shock, and the fact that his lips felt so soft and warm on hers. Before she knew it, she was kissing him back with full force and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him smile into the kiss, causing shivers down her spine. He could feel the sparks when their lips met, and his lurching stomach seemed to prove his theory correct: he was in deep. Little did he know, Courtney was thinking the same thing.

He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, just before he slowly pulled away. She looked deep into his eyes, getting lost in the pool of colors.

"What did that have to do with gravity?" Courtney asked astonished, her voice barely even a whisper.

"I don't know," Duncan shrugged. "I just wanted to kiss you."

**FLUFFY! Yeah, so I have no idea where this inspiration came from and I didn't know where I was going with this, but I think the story turned out pretty well. That, and the fact that I woke up at 4am and typed this on my ****iPod :P**

**And to all of you LFS lovers, don't worry, I didn't forget about it. The next chapter should be up either on Sunday or Monday, so don't fret! =] These ideas just pop into my head and won't leave me alone until I write them down :/**

So, was it good? Bad? Amazing? Want to print it and burn it? Let me know in a review :)

Love,

xXduncanxloverXx 


End file.
